


Drop Everything And Run With Me

by xnatxstevex



Series: The Multiverse Theory [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Road Trips, Song: Run Away With Me (Carly Rae Jepsen), Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnatxstevex/pseuds/xnatxstevex
Summary: Steve finds Natasha at a bar down the street, and she asks him to run away with her.He agrees, knowing his life probably couldn't get any worse.Little does he know, she's actually the popstar who goes by the name of Black Widow; he's just too out of the loop to notice.As the world wonders where the celebrity went off to, Steve becomes more and more suspicious of the girl he's been hanging out with.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Multiverse Theory [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728547
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Drop Everything And Run With Me

**Author's Note:**

> okay y'all, i know you're gonna complain "why didn't more people recognize her!" she wore lots of makeup at her concerts and for the press, so at first glance she'd just look like a mediocre doppelgänger to a regular person

When Steve arrived in the bar late that night, he never would have guessed that he'd drop everything and run away with a girl he'd just met. But that's exactly what happened.

He was exhausted; student loans were a bitch, and he worked hard almost every hour of the day just to try to pay them off. 

He had next to nobody in his life, and he felt that the only solution would be to end everything; swallow his entire container of antidepressant pills and be over and done with.

And that was his plan; tonight. But something had told him to come to this bar instead, so here he sat, beer in hand thinking about what could have been.

But he was brought back to reality when a girl sat down next to him. perhaps the first thing Steve noticed was that her hair was a bright shade of red; that was captivating. She wore a fluffy bomber jacket, what appeared to be a spaghetti strapped bodysuit and mom jeans. He didn't see her shoes, but he could tell her whole ensemble was expensive.

She turned, obviously sensing somebody's eyes on her, and smiled. He smiled back.

"So you come here often?"

Steve was shocked that this woman was speaking to him. Frankly, he didn't feel like starting a conversation with anybody right now, but he figured he might as well.

"No, not really," he ultimately answered. She nodded.

"Beer good?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Good enough."

"You have a girlfriend?"

Why was she still talking to him? "Nah, it's just me."

She scoffed. "Never woulda guessed that. You look like the type who would have a girl."

He didn't respond, hoping she was finished, but she opened her mouth to speak again.

"How'd you get to New York?" She asked.

"Always been here," he replied. "I'm a Brooklyn man."

"Russian," she told him. "Moved here a while ago to start a career. Where do you work?"

He shook his head. "It's not important. I have a degree in engineering, but it's next to impossible to get a job here. Had to settle for retail. How about you?"

She looked startled at the question, as though she seriously didn't;t expect him to ask her that. "I, uh. Business."

"Desk job?"

She hesitated. "Yeah. Something like that."

He kinda liked this girl. Just kinda. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She smiled. He ended up ordering her a beer, and their conversation continued.

"So where are you off to after this?"

He shrugged. "Go home. Get some sleep."

She fake yawned. "That's so boring. There are plenty of beautiful girls in this bar, you should shoot your shot."

He actually laughed. "I'm not really into those types."

"What types."

"You know," he said. "Party all night. Get drunk. Hookup with a random guy types."

She nodded. "Well what is your type?"

He thought about it. "I like smart girls. Ones who are quick on their feet. Funny. I dunno."

She nodded, taking another sip of her beer.

"What about you, what's your type?"

She laughed. "I actually don't know. I'll have to wait for the right guy to show up."

"Okay." He was enjoying this girls company. "What's your name?"

"Natasha," she introduced.

"Steve."

"Say, Steve, you wanna get outta here?"

He was interested. "What, like sleep with you?"

She laughed. "No, dumbass. Do you want to run away with me?"

He looked her in the eyes- which were green- smiling. Until he realized she wasn't joking.

"What?"

"Wanna run away with me?"

His expression changed to some mixture of fear, confusion and surprise.

"Where- where would we run to?"

She smiled, shrugging. "Wherever we want. Just far from here."

He looked at her, then to his lap. Nothing could be worse than the life he was currently living.

"What the fuck. Sure. I'll go."

She squealed, excitement blossoming in her chest. "Okay okay okay. I drive a Jeep, it's parked down the street. Walk with me?"

He nodded, not really sure what he had gotten himself into.

They made their way to her car and buckled in, and she stepped on the gas.

"Where to, Steve. I do anything in the states."

He was feeling adventurous, and laughed. "Los Angeles."

She smiled. "We can totally go to Disney."

"Universal, too."

"You watched Harry Potter, Steve," she asked him.

He nodded. "Like seventeen times each."

She smiled. "I think we'll get along just fine."

They drive in silence for a while, until Steve said something.

"I feel like you're kidnapping me right now. Are you kidnapping me right now?"

She chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you could handle my five foot self, if I was. But to answer your question, no. I'm not kidnapping you."

"Good," Steve answered. "Why did you decide to run away? I mean, from what?"

She sighed. "My life's just a bit hectic right now. I needed to escape."

He nodded. "I understand. Hell, why do you think I came with you?"

She smiled, opening her phone. "Do you like music?"

He nodded.

"Alright." She scrolled through her Spotify playlist, pausing at a song titled 'Lovers' before pressing play.

"I like this one," Steve said after a bit. "Who sings it?"

"Black Widow," Nat told him. He nodded.

"You know, she's not bad. You got any more of hers?"

Nat nodded, turning to the side to hide her ridiculous smile.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|a

Steve woke up to the soft sound of Black Widow's music playing, and he stretched and yawned.

"Where are we?"

"Almost Pittsburg," she responded. "You wanna stop to get some breakfast? There's an iHop about a mile from here."

He nodded, collecting himself. "What time is it?"

"Early," she told him. "Four thirty. I didn't expect you to wake up for a couple more hours."

"My work would begin in three hours," he explained. "I got used to waking up early."

She nodded. "What's your favourite colour?"

He blinked a few times. "What?"

"Colour. What's your favourite colour?"

"Oh," he paused, thinking about it. Nobody had asked him that in a very long time. "Blue and red. It's a tie."

"Captain America," she laughed. He didn't. "What? You've never seen a single Marvel movie? Surely somebody's told you you look like Chris Evans.

"I don't watch them, but people make fun of Melbourne for it all the time," he smiled. "We even share a full name."

Her eyes went wide. "You are the living Captain America, basically."

He laughed. "I wish. I couldn't take down a bad guy if my life depended on it."

"So these," she poked his biceps. "These are just for show?"

"I started working out to manage stress," he explained. "I didn't mean for... this... to happen."

She smiled, turning fully back to the road. "So you're telling me you became this attractive by accident?"

He turned away slightly to hide his blush. "Yeah, something like that."

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

They arrived at the iHop quickly, and they ate as many pancakes as they could before feeling absolutely nauseous. Natasha picked up the bill, much to Steve's dismay, and he was shocked (to say the least) when he found out that she kept a black card.

"Jesus, Natasha," he said. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She just laughed.

Steve turned to the tv, displaying some news channel.

"Oh my god!"

Nat turned, too. "What?"

"That singer," he told her. "Black Widow or whatever. They say she's missing. A $50,000 prize for whoever finds her, that's insane."

Nat nodded, spying some of the waiters looking at her weird from the corner of their eyes. Like they recognized her, but couldn't be 100% sure.

"Let's get out of here," she said. "We could get to Louisville in under seven hours if we head out now."

He agreed, and they headed back to the car, this time with him driving. But he couldn't understand what the waiters and waitresses where whispering about.

"You think she's okay?"

Nat jumped, looking up from her phone. "What? Who?"

"The signer girl," he said. "Do you think she's alright, or... what if somebody kidnapped her?"

Nat shook her head. "She'd probably okay. Stop worrying, it's out of your control anyways."

He nodded, returning to the road. "What're you doing?"

Her head snapped back up.

"What? You can play twenty questions but I can't even ask a few?"

She smiled. "I'm checking my bank account."

"For what?" He chuckled. "With a black card Ii'm sure you can get along just fine."

"Just stuff," she said. "I check it all the time, I don't really know why. It just became a thing."

He nodded. "I understand. Why don't you get some rest, you were driving all day yesterday."

She finished up on her phone, then shut her eyes. "Aren't you like at all concerned?" 

He looked at her for a second. "What?"

"That I just... asked you to come with me. We don't even know each other!"

He chuckled. "You asked me to go with you, so I said yes. My life needed a little spicing up."

"Well I have a question for you. Of which you do not have to answer. But I feel like you not answering it is kinda answering it, though-"

"What?"

"Did you only come with me because you think I'm good looking?"

Steve scoffed. "No!"

"So you did not in any way think I'd fuck you or something?" 

He looked downright outraged. "What? No, I don't do that. I would never do that. God, Natasha do you honestly think I'm hanging out with you just so I could have sex with you?"

She shook her head. "No! No, of course not. I was only asking to make sure. And just so you know I didn't ask you to come with me because I thought you were a attractive. Not to say you aren't."

He chuckled. "Get some sleep."

She smirked, finally following his instructions.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

They quickly arrived in Louisville, and they stopped at a gas station for more fuel. Natasha skipped off to buy some snacks, and Steve waited for her by the car.

She reappeared shortly with snacks and burgers for both of them. 

"You're awesome," he told her.

"Yeah, I know," she answered, smirking. "Wanna find a nice view and park for the night?"

They found a cliff where Steve parked them, and they sat on the roof of the car eating their meal.

"So who have been the lucky women to call you their boyfriend?" She asked him.

He sighed. "Only one. Peggy was her name."

"Was? Did she die?"

Steve laughed. "No, but I wish she did. She cheated on me a couple times. Lied to me about it when I asked. It took me finding her in bed with five other guys at once before she admitted to it. And then she had the nerve to dump me."

Nat laughed hard at that. "That is absolutely ridiculous!"

"Haven't seen her since."

"Well good riddance!" Nat chuckled. "If I had an ex like that I'd commit a murder."

Steve smiled to himself. "How about you, huh?"

She looked down. "I haven't really dated anyone."

"I don't believe that."

"What? It's true."

Steve looked at her like she was insane. "A girl with your looks? I simply can't believe it."

She smiled. "I don't know what you want me to say-"

"You can keep your secrets, Romanoff."

She smacked him upside the head and put all her trash in a bag.

"Am I driving us tonight or are we sleeping?" She asked him. He thought on it, than agreed that they needed some rest, both of them.

They hopped off the roof of the car, and Nat was proud to show how him back seats could fold in a way that would make a large surface area for sleeping.

They gathered all the blankets and pillows Nat kept in a secret compartment, and gathered them in the back of the car. They took turns changing into their pyjamas, then got comfortable in the back.

"It's kinda cold," Steve told her.

She wrapped her arms around him as an answer. "What? I can't keep the car on, that's for damn sure. The environment."

He chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Goodnight, Cap."

"Goodnight Natasha."

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The next two days pass quickly, and they arrive in Dallas with no problems. Steve was happy to say that he was having an awesome time with this girl, despite the country slowly falling into panic over the disappearance of its favourite pop singer.

Steve had never actually seen the woman; Natasha often discouraged him from searching her up, and he honestly didn't care enough.

Nat told him about an amazing ranch style restaurant with the best burgers, so they headed there, and decided after a while that they were gonna stay at a hotel in the city for a night and leave the next day. 

"So you've been to Texas?"

She nodded, taking a minute to swallow her mouthful. "Yeah, once or twice."

"For what?"

"Vacation," she lied. He nodded.

"My mom and dad brought me here when I was really little," Steve recounted. "I don't really remember it. Or them."

"What happened?"

Steve took a deep breath in. "Car crash," he explained. "When I was about ten."

Nat looked solemn. "I'm so sorry."

He paused a second. "It's fine. I lived with my friend Bucky until I was old enough to live alone, and he moved to Chicago. Haven't seen him in a while. I think he's a doctor now."

Nat nodded, taking a sip of her milkshake. "I never knew my parents either. From as far as I can remember I've never had parents. Don't know if my parents are alive or dead right now. All I know is they dropped me on a doorstep and never looked back."

Steve shook his head. "Who does that to their kid."

Nat laughed, but it was cold and emotionless, and her eyes were glassy. "What does it matter. I was too young to feel bad about it."

He took her hand in his, squeezing lightly. They didn't speak for a minute, but the silence was comfortable. They were interrupted by a special news report, on none other than the lost singer.

"-If you or anyone knows the location of the celebrity, please call this number..."

Steve didn't listen, but he noticed how clammy Natasha got.

"You okay?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "How about we pay the bill and find some stuff to do?"

They did just that, and after a wild day of sightseeing, horseback riding and shopping, they finally found a hotel to stay in.

"The Ritz-Carleton?" Steve asked her.

"Why not? It'll be fun."

He couldn't contain his shock. "Isn't it super expensive?"

Nat scoffed. "Don't even worry about it."

Steve frowned. "I- I can't let you spend- what? Thousands of dollars? On this!"

"Well unfortunately," Nat smirked. "You can't stop me. Now come on."

He begrudgingly followed her inside, where she made sure to purchase an expensive suit.

When he unpacked his bags, he was blindsided by a piece of fabric.

"Put it on," she told him. "We're totally using the hot tub."

They got dressed in their bathing suits, covered with their bathrobes and made their way down to the pool area. It was outdoor, and Steve liked it.

It was an awkward time of day; late enough to be a suitable dinner time but early enough that it was still a little light out; they found the hot tub completely empty.

Nat lowered herself into it first, closing her eyes at the nice feeling of the hot water. "Come on, Rogers, what are you waiting for?"

He laughed, hopping in as well, and he couldn't deny it felt amazing.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" He asked her.

She thought on it. "The grand canyon will take us like two days to get to, so... how about we wake up early, stick it all the way to Albuquerque, get gas and snacks, then floor it to the Arizona."

He smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Can I get refreshments here?"

She raised her arm, and a waitress came to her.

"I'd like a Vodka Cranberry on the rocks, please." She nodded to Steve.

"And- Can I get a Beer?"

The waitress walked away to the bar, returning shorty with their beverages.

"From the grand canyon we could do some gambling in Vegas," she told him. "I know the perfect casino."

"Wow, Natasha, you've really been everywhere," he laughed.

She smirked. "I feel like you'd be good at blackjack."

"You would be right."

The sun slowly set, and they decided to order a full platter of appetizers and call that dinner. Natasha chewed on some mozzarella sticks while Steve ate nachos.

"I'm so glad I found you," she said solemnly. "This trip has kind of been the highlight of my life."

He smiled. "Same here. Can I be real with you for a second, Natasha."

She nodded. He leaned in a bit closer and whispered. "the night you found me in the bar, I was so miserable. I hated my life and everything in it, and when I got home the plan was to down all my antidepressants and be done with everything."

She looked horrified, and was about to speak but he continued.

"But you came up to me and offered the opportunity of a lifetime, and I said yes. And I'm so glad you did because this trip made me realize how much there is to live for. You made me realize how much there is to live for."

She looked him in the eye, not daring to say anything. He could tell her look was genuine, and he felt her hand on his.

In an instant he found himself leaning in, and her too. He closed his eyes, prepared for his lips to meet hers-

"Is that all?"

They shot apart, looking back at the person who had spoken to them, the waitress.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Nat said, looking flustered for the first time in her life.

He sat back, acknowledging that the moment was now over. The waitress left, and they sat in silence, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

"It's getting late," Nat said. He nodded.

"Should we head in?"

Nat answered by stepping out of the tub, and he followed. They dried off with towels and put their robes back on, heading back to their suite. 

They took turns in the bathroom, and they were ready for bed quickly. They got into bed, and Steve was just drifting of to sleep when there was a persistent knocking on the door.

Nat got up, enraged that someone could bother them.

She peeped through the hole, and the colour in her face instantly drained.

It was a hoard of paparazzi gathered outside the door, cameras flashing, microphones ready. Natasha made a mental note to get the manager of this particular Ritz-Carleton fired for this.

"Who is it?" Steve asked groggily.

Nat panicked and almost lied, but she figured the jig was up.

"Okay, don't be mad," she said. "Please don't be mad at me."

"What?"

"You need to listen to me very carefully and follow all of my instructions," she told him. he was instantly alert.

"What's going on?"

She sighed. "I'm the Black Widow."

"What?"

"I'm the famous singer! I ran away because I just hated my life and everything in it, and I found you and you didn't recognize me so I went with you and now everything's caught up to me and I'm in deep shit."

"Hold on a second," Steve asked. "You're famous?"

"Yes!" She whined. "Yes, and I wanted to escape and it was working! Please don't be mad, you're like the only genuine friend I have."

He thought for a second, having some trouble processing the information.

"Okay, I get it, you're probably angry-"

"I'm not mad at you, Natasha," he explained. "I'm really not, it was understandable. We just need to find a way to get out of here."

Nat stopped panicking for a second, opening her phone. "I lied."

"Again?"

She glared at him, then smirked. "I do have one other genuine friend."

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Fury was intimidating, Steve gave him that. He was also head of Natasha's security, and a friend.

"Mind telling me where the hell you've been?" He asked her as he escorted her and her friend out the building.

"I needed a break," she told him.

"You travelled from New York to Dallas with a stranger," Mick corrected. "That was insane."

"Well, I can't go back now!" She informed him. "Look, Nick, I've never been happier than I am now. Can't you cover for me? Make me invisible again?"

Fury sighed, not speaking until they reached the parking lot, security successfully blocking off the crowd that had accumulated.

"Follow my instructions very well," he whispered to her. "Get into your car and wait five minutes, then drive off. Mine is the same as yours, and we'll make it look like you're getting with me. Okay?"

She nodded, and Steve did too. Fury had thought ahead and parked next to Natasha, too. He made it seem like he was putting the two young adults in his car, when they actually entered hers, and he drove off with his team, leaving the paparazzi and fans disappointed at her escape.

"We did it," Nat cackled, smiling at Steve. He didn't immediately smile back, and she looked concerned. "What?"

"I'm just processing things, that's all," he said.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I wanted to tell you earlier, I really did, but I thought that if I did you'd freak out, or yell at me, or even worse, leave."

He nodded. "I'm just- what's gonna happen when this is over? I'm gonna go back to my shit life, you'll go back to yours. We never speak again? I can't keep going with you if I know it'll end with you leaving me behind."

She sighed, using her hand to turn his head to her, keeping it there. "I don't want to leave you behind."

"What? So you're just gonna drag me around like a puppet? Following you around as you go on tour, record songs, just this figure in the background?"

"No!" She removed her hand. "I just want things to be simpler! I just want to be normal, like everybody else, not just a thing for people to look at, getting tricked into contracts that never seem to end. I hate it all, and- and I'd drop all of it. To stay with you."

He looked over at her again. "What?"

"We can go to LA," she said. "Stay there. I have enough money to last ten lifetimes and we can change our identities and have amazing lives!"

"I want to do that, but I don't think I could live with you."

"What? Why?"

Steve turned slightly pink. "Because I kind of like you Natasha. And I've wanted to kiss you since I first got into this car."

She wasn't expecting that answer. "Well we did almost kiss in the hot tub so... you're a fool if you think you're the only one who feels that way."

He blushed more, then smiled. "So is that a yes to kissing you?"

She laughed, grabbing his head in her hands and pulling his face to his, so their lips met. He sighed into it, using his own hand to pull her closer. He could feel her smile, and he swore he saw stars. He slowly pulled her over the space between the seats and onto his lap, not daring to break the kiss in fear that it would all end.

His hand drifted down to cup her ass, and he even ventured as far as to squeeze, making Nat moan from the action.

"Steve," Nat laughed, trying to pull away. "Steve!"

"Hm?"

"We need to go now," she whispered. He groaned in disappointment. "As much as I enjoyed this..."

Steve smiled, helping her cross back into her seat. "Hopefully we can continue from where we left off?"

She smirked at him just like how she always did, but this time he couldn't imagine a sexier smile.

"You're really gorgeous, you know?" He told her. He had never seen her blush so much.

"I think you're the first person to genuinely compliment me."

He looked shocked. "Really? I guess I'll just have to compliment you more."

"Please don't."

Steve frowned. "Wait why?"

"I don't know." She looked down. "I'm not used to it."

Steve grinned, pulling out of the parking lot. "Well you will be soon."

She rolled her eyes as they drove to New Mexico.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

They talked about meaningless things through New Mexico and Arizona. Steve wondered why he hadn't gotten himself another girlfriend sooner. He loved nothing more than kissing her and complimenting her, much to Natasha's dismay.

Blushing furiously she'd said, "I actually can't with your compliments, Steve."

"What?" He asked. "You didn't like me saying you're the hottest woman the grand canyon has ever seen?"

"STOP!"

They'd arrived in Nevada with no hitches, and had got a Fountain View penthouse room.

Steve was astounded so astounded by the room that he stood right up by the widow, looking out at the excellent view. Before he could process it, Natasha had jumped on his back.

"Nat, what the hell?"

She cackled, kissing his neck. "We're all alone... bit room... large bed..."

He chuckled. "I see what you mean." He pulled her around to his front, carrying her into the bedroom and kissing her furiously. He pushed her against the wall, mouth travelling down her jaw to her neck. 

She moaned, feeling his hand work her nipples under her shirt.

"Jesus fuck, Steve," She sighed. "Take my shirt off already."

He smirked, following her instructions and taking her bra off while he was at it. He immediately took one of her nipples in his mouth, and her hand twisted into his hair at the action. He fondled her other one with his fingers, switching after a bit.

"Steve," she gasped. "Steve I need you right now."

He leaned back, pulling his shirt off, and smirked.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" She asked him, smiling.

"Nothing," he told her. "You just look beautiful right now."

She blushed. "Kiss me, soldier, before I change my mind about you."

"Only if you take those jeans off," he informed her. She smiled, jumping down and hastily removing her clothing as he did. He all but ripped his belt off, standing in front of her in nothing but his boxers.

"Someone's excited," she smirked, glancing at the large tent pitched in Steve's shorts.

He blushed, pulling her into another kiss before she could say something. Nat laughed at him for a second before speaking.

"So you wanna release your little friend?" She asked him playfully.

He smirked. "I'd hardly say little..."

"Oh so now you're cocky?"

He looked at her, then burst out laughing. "Pun intended?"

"Oh shut up and fuck me already you big dork," she told him. He pulled down his boxers, stepping out of them, and dragged Natasha to the bed. He kissed her hard to silence anything she could have said.

He lay her down on her back on the bed, kissing her neck and collarbone.

She reached down between them, guiding his length into her, and watched as her mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

Once she adjusted to his size, he began thrusting into her, slowly.

"Fuck," she moaned, feeling him pick up speed.

He felt Nat's walls tighten and loosen around him, and he swore he blacked out for a minute.

"So beautiful, Natasha," he told her, thrusting so fast he had to grip her hips to keep himself aligned.

She groaned some nasty swear words in response, including some Russian which he didn't understand.

When Steve felt like he was about to explode with pleasure, Nat's walls clenched around him one final time, coating his cock in her juices. This brought him over the edge, pouring inside of her.

He collapsed onto her, breathing heavily, and rested there for a minute, making sure she wasn't suffocating.

"I'm gonna get some towels to clean up," he told her after he recovered. She nodded, and he got up and grabbed some supplies from the bathroom.

He cleaned himself there, then came back to help Nat and tucked them both into the bed.

She played her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, and he pulled her close as well.

"So how was that?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I could get used to this."

He smiled, finally drifting off to sleep.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Nat could barely contain her excitement as they passed the California sign and entered the state, ready to head to Universal in LA.

"Calm down," he chuckled, as she opened the window and leaned out like a dog.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed.

"Surely you came here lots?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I was New York based," she explained. "I've never been to LA before, other than for touring."

He nodded, smiling as he saw her bouncing in her seat.

They arrived quicker than expected, and Nat insisted they head directly to Universal. Steve parked, and she practically leaped out the car.

They got fast passes to skip all the lines, and Nat immediately dragged him off in the direction of the Harry Potter stuff. He paused to grab them popcorn and churros, but Nat was more concerned with the giant Hogwarts Castle they had.

"Steve!" She squealed. "Look at it! It's so awesome!"

He smiled and nodded, and she took him on all the Harry Potter themed rides.

They spent the rest of the day touring the place, with Natasha dragging Steve to every ride, exhibit and showcase available.

By the end of the day they were both exhausted, and they got a Junior Pool Suite at the Bel-Air hotel.

"I should have met you a long time ago, Steve," she told him, sitting outside by their pool. "I really needed you."

He smiled. "I needed you, too."

She looked up at him, giving him a kiss before standing up. "What are we thinking for dinner?"

Steve just smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said. "You just look gorgeous."

She blushed and headed inside before he could embarrass her any more, but he was in hot pursuit.

"I wanted to ask you," he said. "What do you want to do now?"

"What?"

He smiled. "Well, the cross country trip is over."

She frowned. "I- I guess it is."

"Well I don't want to go back to New York," he told her. "And you don't want to go back to New York... so how about we stay in Los Angeles? We both really like it here, and, to be honest, I don't plan on dating anyone other than you."

She smiled at him. "I think that's a good idea. We can stay here until we decide for sure."

He nodded. 

"No what do you want for dinner? I kinda like the idea of mac and cheese, but if you don't want..."

He stopped listening to what she had to say and just watched, astounded by how one person could be so beautiful.

"So does that sound good?"

"Yeah," he answered, now that she'd successfully knocked him from his thoughts.

She smiled. "Great! Let's watch a movie! I'm thinking... Harry Potter?"

He nodded, grabbing some of the sweets they'd purchased and heating up some popcorn.

They hopped into the bed, Nat automatically leaning on him in a hug, as Steve started the show. He could hear her quiet munching in his ear, but he didn't care.

He could definitely get used to this.

|~~~~~~~~~~about two years later~~~~~~~~~~|

Steve woke up, Natasha's body draped over his own, and yawned.

The suite of a hotel really wasn't good for them long term, so they'd bought a large 20 million dollar house in Beverly Hills after their wedding. They thought it'd be a nice place to start a family, since they both wanted a large one.

Natasha had cancelled all her contracts, and slowly her fame died down; she would still be recognized every once in a while, but she preferred a calm life.

Steve put good use to his double major of business and engineering; he made a fortune with his real estate companies, and owned several skyscrapers in the city, though he decided to work far less.

They both agreed that they were living a dream, and were afraid that they might wake up.

Steve didn't actually believe things could get better, until Natasha snuck up behind him while he was cooking.

"I have some news," she told him.

He turned around, waiting for her to spill.

"I'm pregnant," she announced. Steve grinned from ear to ear, kissing her all over her face.

"Really?"

She nodded, smiling as well. He picked her up and spun her all around the room, despite her yells and protests.

"Well I need to get started on a nursery!" He yelled. "A-and maybe build a play structure in the backyard. Oh my god, we need to baby proof the whole house-"

"That's not all," she interrupted, practically bursting with anticipation. "I'm having twins."

"Ohmygod," he screamed, covering his mouth. "That's TWO AT ONCE!!"

She nodded, smiling, until he picked her up again. "Put me down!"

He did just that, and smiled at her. "This is the best news I've ever heard. We're going to be parents! God, I love you so much. How did I get so lucky."

Nat brought him in for a hug. "You're the lucky one?" She asked.

Needless to say, the young couple ultimately agreed that they were both the luckiest people on the planet to have found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please leave a kudos and/or comment and check out my other works!


End file.
